Something Hidden
by prospit-ranger
Summary: Bro had been hiding himself from Dave,his adopted brother, and finally confessed to him so they become a couple. Will they be able to keep up a secret relationship from Dave's friends?
1. Chapter 1: Regretted Actions

Smut coming in one of the next chapters! M for cursing. I know, it's a rediculus rating, but owell.

Bro sat on the couch, listening to the first dubstep song that showed up on the YouTube search. He had already heard basically every dubstep song known to man, so it was hard to find good music anymore. Honestly, he DJ'd 10 times better any of those dubstep bands could even dream of doing.

He was just sitting there, being the coolest motherfucker on the planet. He heard the bus drive up outside. Dave was home. Great.

It wasn't that he didn't like Dave; he was his bro, after all. He hated the fact that Dave followed in his shoes. His childhood was extremely fucked up. He didn't want Dave to turn out like him. He didn't want Dave to get hurt. Staying distanced from him was the only way to do it; but it killed him inside. Dave was always a happy-go-lucky kid. Until Mom died. After that, he kept all his emotions a secret. The same as Bro had always done. She had adopted Dave when he was an infant. She told Bro that he favored him, and she immediately knew that she wanted to mother him. That was before that god damned night that that shithead took her life. Bro had never felt more anger and sadness and depression as he did that night. There were so many mixed emotions that he forced himself not to show.

He heard the door open and slammed shut.

"Hey. I'm home. I'll be in my room."

Bro said nothing, and continued to listen to the music. Dave gave a loud sigh. The same as always. Being ignored by Bro. Dave was a 15-year-old kid, after all. All he would want to do is sit in his room and pesterchum what's his face. Not that Bro cared. Dave was basically grown, and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. But that didn't mean that Bro didn't worry about him. Actually, he worried about him a lot. He hadn't had a conversation with the kid in over a year, and they fucking lived together. He didn't know about anything. His friends, his grades, his hobbies, nothing. All he knew is that Dave loved to DJ. They did gigs together, but never made eye contact. Dave was seriously a motherfucking prodigy. He was almost better than Bro.

He heard the house phone over your blaring dubstep. He sighed and paused the video as he walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is Dave there? Tell him it's John"

Oh. It's that kid he always messages. He mentions John enough when he talks to his other friends on the phone.

"Yeah, he's here. One second."

Bro put his hand on the speaker.

"DAVE! YOUR BRO IS ON THE PHONE. IT'S JOHN!"

"ALRIGHT. I GOT IT!"

He hung up the phone and let Dave and his friend talk about whatever. Bro had seen John before. Dave used to have him over before Mom died.

He wondered what Dave's life was like. He had always wondered that. It was probably similar to his, minus the shitty circumstances, which was basically being on pesterchum and DJing, which was basically what Dave did anyways. He locked his iPhone and wrapped the headphones around it. They were white and worked pretty well for apple brand headphones. He walked upstairs, taking a deep breath. He was about to do something that h was scared to do for years. Something that he might as well regret now.

SMUTSMUT. Short chapter. MUCH longer chapter coming soon! for Maelan!


	2. Chapter 2: I Had No Idea

This one contains kissu~ :3 a little preview of what's to come in Chapter 3~

#####################################################

Bro opened the door, revealing his brother on the Internet. God knows what he was doing. You knock on the door as you walk in.

"Hey, Dave… Could I talk to you…?"

"Hold on, John. I'll call you back in a second."

Dave hung up the phone, placing it on one of the turntables in his room.

"What is it? Why do you choose now to give a flying fuck about me?"

"Look Dave, I-"

"You what? Because last time I checked, you've been avoiding me. So what in the fucking hell could you possible have to say now?"

Bro grabbed his shoulders and kept him still, looking at him in the eyes. He took off Dave's glasses, revealing the ruby eyes that he accommodated. Bro had only seen that pair of eyes once or twice when Dave was a kid. His eyes were the same color, and it made him feel guilty. It made him feel like he was looking at himself.

"I need to talk to you seriously about something."

"What? What the fuck do you want?"

"About why."

"Why what?"

"Why I've been ignoring you and pushing you away all these years."

"Because you don't like me. Simple as that. Not like I give a shit."

"It's not fucking that, Dave. That is nowhere fucking near what I'm trying to tell you. When I was a kid, my life was fucked up. I just thought I was the coolest motherfucker ever. 'Which I am now.' But I seriously fucked up, Dave. Don't make the same mistake I did. Those dudes and chicks that come home with me are an outlet for all the feelings that I choose not to show. Don't hold anything in. Don't fucking push people away like I did. Do—"  
>"Would you shut the fuck up?" Dave yelled. He was quite irritated with what Bro was trying to tell him.<br>"Do you think I fucking care about any of that shit? It's my life, not yours. I can do whatever the fuck I want with it. I'm 15 and perfectly capable of getting a girlfriend and hanging out with whoever the fuck I want. Unlike you, I won't be a fucking manwhore. All it does is mock and shit on the one person who would fucking die for you."

Bro said nothing. But wait; Dave said the ONE person who cared about him. Who was that? He didn't really have friends in the first place, and the women and men were only a one-time thing, and he didn't even know what half of their names were. All he could think of was Dave. Wait a second. Dave? The little bro that is currently chewing you out? It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Bro got a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. It was like a tingling. A warm feeling. He felt a flush of shades of red and pink creeping across his cheeks. What was this feeling? He had never really felt it before. And why was he blushing? He didn't know. He could feel his eyes widening under his shades.

'Whatever you do, do NOT show emotion. Especially not in front of Dave.' He thought to himself as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"What the fuck is wrong, now?"

Bro's knees got weak and he fell to the ground, still holding his hand over his mouth.

Dave's heart skipped a beat, in worrying about Bro. Yeah, he was pissed, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. He squatted in front of Bro

"Seriously. What's the matter?"

Bro backed up on his knees, still retaining this swirling of emotions in the pit of his stomach. He kept re-processing the idea of LIKING Dave over and over and over again in his mind. Did he really have feelings for him? The one he was pushing away for so long? Bro didn't know. But it was extremely risky to come onto Dave like he wanted to. Bro wasn't that much older… 4 years difference. But that wasn't the problem. Bro was scared; scared that Dave would hate him if he did anything. It was at east worth a shot. He lowered his hand and looked at have. He quickly brought his face close to Dave's and pecked him on the lips. Bro looked away, waiting to get told off again; but all he heard was utter silence. He was waiting to get punched or screamed at; but he heard nothing. He looked up, seeing Dave with wide eyes and a deep shade of crimson, almost identical to his shirtsleeves, on his face.

"D-don't do that if you're not serious, asshole. Quit playing with me…"

"But the thing is, I'm serious."

Bro looked at Dave in the eyes, taking off his glasses. He grabbed Dave's waist, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so fucking sorry I've been pushing you away all this time… You don't know how much it killed me."

Bro felt exposed. He felt like he could just completely melt down in Dave's arms. He loved him. He really did love him.

Dave pulled away, and looked at him. His eyes were glossy, as if he were about to cry. He closed them and moved to Bro's face, kissing him once more. Bro's eyes were wide at first, but then fluttered closed as he moved his hand to Dave's jawbone. Dave pulled bro's shirt towards him to get more pressure in the kiss. Bro began to mive his lips, Dave following soon after him.

'This isn't fucking happening.'

#####################################################

So I hope you guys liked Chapter 2! Cliffhanger. :P I was kind of in a rush to finish it, and Chapter 3 will be coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Glad You Told Me

10/29/2011

All bro could see were the fragmented memories in his mind of Dave as a kid. He saw him running around in the sprinkler on a hot summer day, and he was sitting on a lawn chair on his game boy. Another memory rose up. It was when John came over last week. It was the same setting, but Bro stayed inside. Dave and John ran through it, sometimes wrestling. That was the first time Dave had laughed in a while. He remembered when he saw John kiss his cheek, and the Dave jumped back. He saw Dave's mouth moving, obviously speaking, and he knew that he was telling John something, but he never figured out what it was. Bro pulled away, breaking the kiss. Dave's lips were chapped from the cool September wind, and his hands were cool, too. He panted heavily as he struggled to get his words out, getting a bit tongue tied.

"When John came over, what did he tell you?"

Dave looked at him, and then looked at the ground. He didn't know what to say to Bro about what John asked him.

"Umm.. Err.. He asked me out."

Bro's heart skipped a beat. He felt scared. He could feel himself start to quiver again and he was about to freak out, but then he heard

"-but I said no!"

He didn't know what to think. Why did he turn John down? He had no reason to. He had been the kid's best friend ever since they were little; and Bro had to admit, he was pretty attractive. In Bro's eyes, John was the perfect match for Dave. He had NO motherfucking idea why he turned down an opportunity like that. He felt his breath get shaky, and he had a bit of a hard time breathing form the shock.

"W-why?" Bro stuttered. He was overwhelmed by the idea and it took him a second to regroup and understand the situation fully.

"Because, I'm not gay, unlike him. And… Umm.. mehhfehhe…" He mumbled and looked down, scratching his head.

"Because what?"

"Because… I lehhmuh."

"You what?"  
>"Because I like YOU, ok?"<p>

Bro's eyes widened again, but they quickly closed and he opened them back up to look at Dave. Curling his index finger and placing it under Dave's chin, he picked up his head and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled away and lightly smiled.

"The thing is, Dave, I like you, too."

Bro placed his hand on the ground, placing the other on his knee to push himself up. He grabbed Dave's hand, pulling him up as well. He continued to hold his hand, leading him out of the bedroom. He walked Dave down the hallway and down the stairs, to sit on the sofa. He licked his lips, dried from the miniature make out session that they just had. He faced Dave and took his hands, placing them in his lap and rubbing them lightly with his thumb.

"I want you to tell me everything. About your friends, about the stuff you like to do, everything. I want to know everything about you."

Dave looked at him through the rubies and blushed. Since when did Bro even give a shit about that? He didn't know, but he still wanted to tell him anyways. He took a deep breath and basically told Bro everything. He spoke fast, and it took Bro a second to process all his relationships with other people. Dave took a deep puff of air in and said

"And that's about it."

Bro could feel his head tilting slightly. He really DID miss a shitload of stuff. Like, he didn't even know the guy. He didn't even know about Dave's best friends except for John. But now he knew about Rose and Jade. He had to take all of it at once. The past 5 years of Dave's life were shown to him in about 5 minutes. He was tired himself; just listening to Dave talk about anything and everything about himself wore him out.

"So… Have you had sex yet…?"

Bro looked away a bit, afraid that his statement might offend Dave. He was back to hiding his emotions again, but that didn't mean he could hide them ALL the way.

"Actually, no. I haven't. I mean, I've made out with girls and shit, but I haven't gone al the way. But I want to wait for the right one."

Bro looked at Dave, eyes shining.

"So, let's say, umm… For example, if I WAS the right one, would you consider… Umm… You know… Doing it?"

Dave felt a chill run up his spine, tingling from the base of his back to the top of his head. He felt the hair follicles on the back of his head stand up, and his heart started beating irregularly.

"Y-yeah… I would… B-but not to soon!"

He leaned back into the sofa, slouching a bit.

"It… just… feels weird… I've never had feelings for a guy before. I thought I was straight… Then I started developing feelings for you. Then it was like my brain turned inside out and nothing made sense anymore. One minute you're rocking the heterosexual scene, and the next you're falling head over motherfucking heels for your adopted bro."

Dave looked up at the ceiling, sighing heavily. He licked his chapped lips, leaving a tingling sensation after it traveled across them. He cringed a bit at the pain, but it wasn't anything major. He just really fucking hated having chapped lips. He puckered them together to try and stop the stinging.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once," Bro said looking at the floor, feeling guilty for confusing Dave like this, "and it's a bit overwhelming for me, too. I seriously thought you were gonna slap me or some shit after I kissed you. I'm just glad you accepted it."

"Umm yeah… I guess I'm glad you did it…"

Dave put his hand over his face; he was blushing. A deep shade of crimson spread across his face. He pulled his knees up to his chest to he could bury his face in them, wrapping his hands around his legs.

"Look, Dave. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just your bro. I mean, I'm just your bro."

He lifted Dave's chin up with his index finger and kissed him on the lips lightly. With his other hand, he tickled Dave's stomach lightly. This made Dave giggle and smile, causing Bro to smile, too. Bro pulled away, licking Dave's lip just as he leaned back.

"I don't want you to be embarrassed in front of me. I want you to be cool and chill."

"Hehe. Alright." Dave smiled and pulled Bro's head towards him, capturing him in another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Tacos and Tattoos

"If you treat me good, you'll get treated back." Dave said, smiling into the kiss. He got on his hands and knees on the sofa and kissed Bro's nose.

Bro laughed and pulled Dave up by one hand, leading him into the kitchen to fix them something to eat. Bro was fucking hungry. And he was pretty sure that Dave was, too from all the growling that his stomach was making. Not to mention that he hadn't eaten in the past two days. He opened the fridge and grabbed some Faygo. He brought it to the table, holding it by the cap so the coolness of the bottle didn't freeze his hands. He walked back and dug in the pantry until he found some taco mix and went back into the fridge to get some ground meat. He walked over to the spice cabinet and grabbed the hot sauce. At least he had already known that Dave liked spicy food. He bent down to reach into the cabinet under the stove to grab a skillet for cooking the beef. He reached over to the jar that contained all the cooking utensils and grabbed the wooden spatula, turning on the stove and mashing up the meat for it to cook faster. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a wine cooler, twisting the cap open with his thumb and taking a big swig of it. Dave was sitting at the table, watching Bro cook. He was a bit shocked that he even knew how. He was always out to Dave had to make his own food. It was a bit different when he saw Bro doing it for him. Dave started to smell that succulent aroma that was starting to leak from the meat. His mouth began to water, and he wiped it with his sleeve. Bro ran into the living room and grabbed his iPod to plug it in to the stereo system. He put it on Dave's playlist that he had made on the same iTunes account. He picked up a tiny remote and clicked a button, so dubstep started playing through the stereo surround-sound speakers in the house. He walked over to Dave and took him by the hand, pulling him out of the seat. And of course, Bro started to dance like a total freaking idiot; but he didn't care. He looked like he was high on acid or something. Dave giggled.

"Pftt- Bro! What the fuck are you doing? Hahahahah!"

"I'm being free, man!"

He grabbed Dave's hands again and spun him in a circle. He stopped and looked down at him, breathing heavily with a wide smile. He leaned down and met his lips with Dave's, cupping the back of his head. He broke it, going back to the stove to add the sauce mixture. He started to hum happily as he stirred and put the taco shells in the oven. He slammed it shut with his hip and went back to the stove to cover the meat and turn it on low. He went to sit at the table, laughing and wiping off his forehead, which was lightly beaded from sweat.

"Geez, I'm hot. I danced too hard. Hahah!" Bro scratched the back of his head and began to lift his shirt off, revealing a tattoo of a sword up his left side.

"When did you get that?" Dave said, pointing to the ink on Bro's side.

"Oh, a couple years ago."' Bro said, raising his arm up, looking at it. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. I like it." Dave said, getting up to get a closer look. He leaned towards him to get a better view. He ran his fingertips across it, causing Bro to giggle.

"S-stop it Dave! That tickles!" Bro doubled over laughing. 

He heard the oven going off, so he ran and took the taco shells out of it, and placed then on the opposite side of the stove. He reached in the fridge to grab some cheese and lettuce and tomatoes to put on them. He took the top off of the pot, taking the spatula and putting some meat into the shell, followed by the lettuce and cheese, because Dave didn't like tomatoes. He made another one WITH tomatoes, of course. Because, well, unlike Dave, he liked tomatoes. He put the tacos on some paper plates and brought them to the table. Dave took a bite of his and smiled.

"These are REALLY good." He said with his mouth full; the sound of it made Bro chuckle.

"Hahah. Thanks. It was one of those kit things." He said, blushing a bit. He hadn't ever really cooked for Dave before, so he was extremely glad that he liked it. He wasn't entirely sure why he was blushing so much, though.

Dave finished up his taco, and went to throw his plate away in the garbage can at the end of the counter. He sat back down and poured himself some Faygo. He took a huge swig and slammed the glass on the table, breathing heavily and wiping his mouth with his crimson shirtsleeve. He put his hand on his cheek, resting his elbow on the table. With the other hand, he twirled his index finger around the rim of the cup desolately. He pouted a bit thinking about how long it's been since he and Bro went anywhere together. He sighed heavily and got up to throw his cup away. Bro finished his taco at about the same time, and threw his plate away in unison with Dave's cup. He brushed his hand against Dave's, and in turn Dave laced his fingers between Bro's, walking into the living room. Bro walked over to the stereo and turned it off, pulling Dave to sit on the sofa again. He pulled Dave into his lap, kissing him lightly on the forehead. Dave kissed him back, but this time on the nose, smiling sweetly. Bro looked at him, smiled, and yet again returned a kiss on the corner of Dave's mouth, which was followed by Dave kissing him fully on the lips. Dave wrapped his arms around Bro's neck, giving a small smile in the kiss. He parted their lips, resting his forehead on Bro's. He kissed his nose again, smiling sweetly at him.

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Dave asked, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Bro's again.

Bro looked at Dave, and then smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Where do you wanna go?" Dave asked, twirling his fingers through Bro's bleach blonde hair.

"We could see a movie or something. I dunno. But I don't really care either. About where we go, I mean. Or how about we go out to eat?"

"Sure!" Dave said, leaning his head forward quickly, and once again, capturing Bro in a kiss. He moved his lips a bit, biting Bro's lower lip. It got deeper, and Bro ran his tongue across the edge of Dave's bottom lip. Dave opened his mouth and let Bro's tongue in, engaging them in a full-on tongue war. Bro coming out on top; which was pretty predictable. Dave leaned back and separated their lips, a string of saliva connecting from their mouths. He was breathing a bit heavily, and he slouched a bit to catch his breath.

"Yup. It's official. You are the best kisser ever." Bro teased, grabbing Dave around the waist and kissing him lightly.


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Kisser Ever

Dave blushed at what Bro had told him. He was a bit embarrassed that he said something like that, but he was glad that Bro liked the way he kissed. He felt like it was considerately important. Girls had told him that before, and he acted like he knew it already; but when Bro said it, he got butterflies in his stomach and couldn't help but smile. He knew he was cool, but when he was around Bro, he felt like he lost it. His heart would just beat irregularly. Bro knew that, but he chose not to say anything. He knew that Dave felt vulnerable around him, and it was ok, because he felt the same way when he was around Dave; but he felt safe at the same time.

"You sure? Hahah. You're not too bad either…" Dave said, looking down and scratching the back of his head. It was something he did when he was embarrassed and didn't want to show it; but that didn't mean that it worked.

"I'm damn fucking sure." Bro said, leaning back on the sofa, putting his hands behind his head and giving a relaxed sigh.

Dave saw him relax a bit, and scooted to the end of the sofa so he could lean down and rest his head on Bro's legs. He snuggled into his side, and let out a big sigh.

"So... Whaddaya wanna do now?" Dave asked, nuzzling his head into Bro's stomach. He wanted to be cute, so Bro would maybe want to kiss him again. He really enjoyed kissing him. It felt really good, and something about Bro's tongue and the way he used it made Dave wanna... do it... 'NONONO.' Dave thought, trying to stray from the thought. 'I can't think about that. That'll lead to me getting turned on and Bro will notice and he'll take action and ugh!' Dave was blushing and flustered as a result of attempting to rid the idea from his mind. He honestly wanted to have sex with Bro, he really did. But he was afraid. He didn't know of what; just afraid. His birthday was next week, and he was going to be 16. God. He hadn't even got laid yet. John lost his v card to Karkat a year ago, and Jade lost hers to Jake, who she supposedly met online, and Rose lost hers to Kanaya. Even though he was the youngest, he still felt embarrassed that the rest of his friends had done it at least once. So he was sitting there, still a virgin, with Bro. Not even making out and shit. Just sitting there. 'Hmm... I guess a make out couldn't hurt...' Dave thought, sitting up to look at Bro. He smirked and crept onto his lap so their foreheads would touch, lips hovering over each other.

"Kiss me..." Dave whispered, brushing their lips together lightly.

"Read my fucking mind." Bro whispered back, licking Dave's lower lip.

Dave pushed his lips against Bro's, lightly fluttering his eyes shut. He carefully slipped his hand behind Bro's head, hoping to get some more action. Bro took the initiative and started to move his lips. Dave was pleasantly surprised that he responded immediately and began to move his lips with Bro's. Bro slipped a hand in Dave's back pocket, being careful not to shock him. Dave, feeling Bro's hand on his ass, smirked and purred as he continued to kiss Bro. He put his knees on either side of Bro's legs, to get more contact. Dave used his free hand to caress Bro's side, ghosting his fingers so Bro could feel it through the fabric. Bro could feel a tingling in his pants and he knew that he was getting turned on quickly. He knew that if they didn't stop, he'd get a boner, and he'd have no choice but to jerk off. That was something that he DIDN'T fucking want to do. Well, it wasn't his ONLY option, but he wasn't going to think twice about fucking Dave before he was ready. So yeah, jerking off was his only option. He tried to stop, but Dave had caught him up in something that was going to be damn hard to get out of. He really didn't want to stop, either.

'I could go just a little further before I have to stop..' he thought, biting Dave's lower lip lightly.

Dave opened his mouth slightly and Bro licked inside of the cavern, exploring it with his tongue. Dave tasted like tacos, which wasn't a surprise to Bro since they just ate. He used his hands to rub up and down Dave's sides, feeling him shift from the sensation. Bro swirled his tongue around Dave's entangling them and engaging in a full-on fucking tongue war; and Bro being the cool dude he was, he won hands down. Bro bit his tongue, and Dave winced a bit. He pulled away, a string of saliva following him. He breathed heavily, leaning his head over to rest his forehead on Dave's. He kissed him lightly.

"Like I said, man. Best kisser ever." Bro said, leaning over to fall on his back on the sofa. Dave fell with him, laughing when he hit the sofa.

"I could say the same about you." Dave said, giggling and hugging Bro.

"Pssh..." Bro said, turning a light hue of red. "Do you wanna watch a Saw movie?"

"Sure!" Dave mused, sitting up to look at the movie shelf. He got up, prancing towards it and grabbed a random one. They had all seven, and Dave loved them all, so it didn't matter which one he picked. "How about this one?" Dave said, handing it to Bro.

"Favorite one." Bro said, getting up to put it in the DVD player. He sat back down with the remote, pressing play and putting his arm around Dave.

"I'll get a blanket and some popcorn~" Dave said, getting up and walking to the closet, then the kitchen.

The previews started playing, and Bro would jump every once and a while from the things that popped up. He wasn't scared of it, but the pop up stuff makes everyone jump. He heard popping in the kitchen and immediately knew Dave was using the stove. Dave seriously made the best fucking popcorn ever. Bro didn't know what he put in it, but it was seriously good. Dave came running in with a bowl with some popcorn in it. He sat down, setting it in Bro's lap. Once he fixed the blanket over himself and to his liking, he picked up a piece.

"Do you want some?" he asked, looking at Bro.

"Sure." Bro said, about to reach to get it.

Dave took the piece in his hand and put it between his lips.

"Here." he said, smiling and looking at Bro.

Bro smiled back, and got the piece of popcorn from Dave. They continued that ritual for a few more minutes, and then Dave slowly started to doze off, along with Bro, who was close to sleeping as well. Dave fell asleep on Bro's chest, warm and cozy under that thin blanket.


	6. Chapter 6: Harmless Napping

Hazy shapes and colors filled the insides of Bro's head as he slowly opened his deep red eyes. The hand that he had been sleeping on reached up to rub his flushed and tired face, then pulling the fuzzy, bright red blanket back over it. He looked up, and the light glinted through the holes in the seams of the blanket, causing Bro to squint his eyes. He grunted with the frustration that anyone gets when they wake up. The hand started tingling, like needles pricking him in the hand, obviously from gaining feeling in the once numb fist. He felt twitching and wriggling on his chest, finding himself to look down at his younger brother, who was curled up into a tight ball. His pale flesh looked particularly pink when he rustled and looked up at Bro. A smile slowly but surely traveled across his porcelain face, eyes still glassy from just waking up. Dave gingerly made his way up his adopted brother's chest, nuzzling into Bro's neck. His brother's delicate breathing kept his mind at ease. There was probably never a time when he was happier. Bro lifted his now fully operational hand and rustled Dave's bleach blonde hair, kissing his forehead. He giggled in response to being kissed, and smooched Bro's lightly freckled nose in return.

"Good morning~" Dave yawned, stretching his arms and legs out, then relaxing again. He rubbed his eyes slowly with his shirtsleeve and sighed.

"Morning." Bro whispered, smiling and wrapping his arms around Dave's lower back, massaging his hips and sides lightly under his shirt. Dave squirmed and let out a light squeal.

"Bro! Hahah that tickles!"

Dave grabbed his hands and tried to pull them away, and pinned him against the arm of the sofa. He leaned his head in slowly and met his lips with Bro's. Pulling away, he smiled sweetly and blushed a light hue of crimson that completed his perfect complexion. Bro pushed his head forward, meeting their lips again, sustaining the contact that they had made. Dave gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer still. The heat mixed between them, their varying temperatures leveling out to be the same. Dave laced his fingers through Bro's light hair, massaging his scalp lightly. He moaned and murmured purely due to the fact that Bro was so good at it.

Bro sat up and wrapped his arms around Dave's small waist, reaching up his back to trace small circles on his shoulder blades. He wasn't particularly sure what he was doing, but he felt that Bro was trying to show affection, and he accepted it openly. Dave lowered his head, resting his forehead on Bro's. He got that feeling in the pit of his stomach; the one where you KNOW that you're in love with them. Dave slowly rose up, halfheartedly, and looked directly into Bro's eyes. His own were glassy still, and he thought it hinted at Bro that he wanted to back to sleep in a bed. An actual bed. His shirt was halfway falling off of his shoulder, mostly because Bro had bought all of his clothes and never knew his size. And obviously, he wasn't really good at estimating, either. Bro sat up, not entirely sure what Dave was trying to get through to him. But, luckily, his assumption was right. He sat up, exhaling heavily. He wasn't exactly ready to go upstairs, let alone get up. He got on his feet, following Dave, who was grasping his wrist a bit tightly. He guided Bro up to his bedroom, and lied down on the full size bed. No; more like plopped. He was truly exhausted. Bro tried to creep onto the bed with him, and pulled him lightly against his chest. He pulled a light blanket over them, and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a nap.

There was a light buzzing sound, which slowly grew louder as the 15-year-old gained conscience. It became vaguely familiar to him, and it wasn't long before he recognized the tone. The fucking alarm clock. The thing was set for 11:00. Why in the hell was it set on a Sunday? He started to lift his arm to snooze it, but he stopped when he felt something wrapped around it. Bro had completely snuggled against his back in his sleep. It wasn't that he minded, because, well, he didn't. He actually enjoyed having his warmth against his cold skin. It was a bit abnormal for him to be warm. He was always relatively cold. Not that he was going to tell Bro now, but he was a bit cold. A faint shiver waved through his body, sending the wave into Bro's chest. He shifted a bit, and almost instinctively, shimmied out of his shirt. He tossed it to the foot of the bed, lying back down to curl his arms around Dave's small waist. Dave could feel his light breathing ghost against the back of his neck, and it sent a tingling down his spine.

He couldn't really fall asleep after that. He wasn't sure why, though. He was so fucking tired. Maybe it was the fact that Bro was shirtless? The thought lingered in his mind for a while. But not for long. It kind of drifted to other things. Like school, and music. And John. Oh fuck. What was he going to tell him? He couldn't just say 'Hey, bro. I'm dating my adopted brother now. But it's not weird. More normal than dating you. Sorry I'm not a homo for you. Bye, man.' He felt horrible. It just- he didn't know what to do. He traced circles on the wrinkled sheets subconsciously. He cared about John. He really did. But, het cared about him like a brother; not a boyfriend. It was a little awkward just thinking about it. Thinking about what he would say, and how he would get the message to him without offending and/or hurting him; and fucking Christ that was the last thing he wanted to think about. He swueezed his eyes shut, trying to forget about it.


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Plans Gone Wrong

**So sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while! I imagine you've all been frustrated with the lengths of the chapters. -_-' I am, too. I've been super busy with school, and usually have to end up writing them at school, as well. I hope this chapter will suffice. I'm finally bringing more characters in, thank god. I hope you all enjoy it!**

(-line-)

Dave heard his phone vibrate, leaning over to grab it off the nightstand. There was a message from John. The absolute last derp he wanted to talk to right now.

_hey, dave! :)_

_hey, egderp. what do you want?_

_did you think about what i asked? :)_

_yeah. i did. and well you see…_

_so is that a yes?_

_it's not. look, you're my best friend in the entire world, but I just don't feel the same way as you do. I'm sorry._

_oh. well that's ok! :B_

Dave sat there, not knowing what to think. It was ok? Egderp wasn't mad? Of all the fucking responses in the world, he chose that one. He had known John forever. And the kid wasn't the kind of person to let go of something that serious so easily. It took him months to get over the fact that he was gay. Dave remembered spending countless hours at his house, rubbing his back, giving him tissues. And of course telling him how uncool he was being. He began to type about how sorry he was, but then he backspaced it all.

_what do you mean it's ok?_

_i understand where you're coming from. maybe you're right. Best buddies and nothing more!_

He smiled at the screen, illuminated with blue text from his friend. Christ he was relieved. He suddenly felt a burst of confidence, and typed back.

_yeah. best friends._

There was a long pause before he received another text.

_oh, and happy birthday! :B the sweet 16!_

Dave raised a brow, confused at why he had said that. What was today? He looked around for the calendar that had fallen on the floor a couple months ago. Se saw a flash of numbers in the corner of his eye, and turned to face the calendar buried under some shirts and a couple of socks.

"Saturdaysaturdaysaturday…" He whispered to himself as he ran a finger along the dates. He stopped on his birthday, September 19, and it was on a Saturday. Damn. That's pretty fucking sad that he forgot his birthday. It was so… uncool. He grabbed his phone again.

_thanks, john. B)_

He went through his contacts, trying to find Sollux's name. He scrolled and scrolled until he finally found it, hitting the button to make a new message. Sollux was a cool guy. He understood Dave, in a way that no one else seemed to. He was his make-out buddy, or at least someone he would go to to forget about a break up. They were really close, and were glorified assholes to eachother.

_hey, sollux._

_2up, dave. long tiime no chat._

_do you want to go drinking tonight? maybe bring a couple of friends?_

_2ure. 2iince iit'2 your biirthday after all. happy biirthday._

_thanks, man. what time do you want to leave?_

_doe2n't matter to me. all ii want two do ii2 get wa2ted. ii wanna forget about feferii._

_why? what happened?_

_2he dumped me. ii'm not 2urprii2ed, though. 2he'2 been actiing wiierd the pa2t few week2._

_oh. im really sorry._

_iit'2 ok. ii ju2t want two have a good tiime toniight._

_yeah. ill invite a couple more people. just hang in there._

_ii'm fiine. ju2t invite people before ii 2tart gettiing iiriitated._

Classic Sollux. Always acting pissed off. Dave knew he wasn't. And the fact that Feferi had broken up with him actually didn't shock Dave at all. He always saw her around school, making out with different guys in corners every other day. He didn't think she was a whore, because, well, she wasn't. Her dad had recently died in a bad car accident. She was really depressed and someone had told him that she tried to overdose on some kind of pill. He didn't blame her. He felt sorry for her. But he felt sorry for Sollux, too. He lived alone in apartment. Either way, they both needed a good drink. He went through his contacts, deciding to text Karkat second.

_hey karkat._

_WHAT DO YOU WANT FUCKASS?_

_do you want to go drinking tonight?_

_WHY IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK WOULD I WANT TO GO DRINKING WITH YOU FUCKASSES?_

_because its my birthday. you should feel lucky being invited by such a cool guy._

_WHATEVER. IM ONLY GOING BECAUSE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOURE ONE OF THE ONLY REASONABLE PEOPLE I KNOW. BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO BUST MY ASS GETTING READY FOR THIS SHIT, YOU HAVE ANOTHER FUCKING THING COMING._

_so is that a yes? B)_

_WHY THE FUCK NOT. WHAT TIME DO YOU WANT ME TO BE THERE?_

_around 8 or 9. whatever works._

_ALRIGHT. SEE YOU THEN._

Dave rubbed his eyes with his hand, chuckling at Karkat. God, the guy was an asshole. But he loved him. He jumbled up in the blanket that was over Bro, pullinf it off of him. Who would he text next? Kanaya.

_hey_

_Hello Dave_

_do you want to go out to the bar tonight for my birthday?_

_Sure. Can I Bring Rose With Me?_

_yup. actually, i knew you would as me. which is why i only texted you._

_Well Aren't You Just Smart? I'll Definitely Be There. 8 Or 9, Correct?_

_woah. yeah. how'd you know?_

_Woman's Intuition._

_ok im just going to leave it alone. see you then._

Dave sat still for a moment, a little shocked that she had guessed it. Not that it wasn't expected. It had always seemed like she was fucking psychic or something.

He texted a few more people, and collapsed on the bed with his phone in his hand. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep his eye on one blade of the ceiling fan. His phone vibrated.

_) (-EY, DAVE! I ) (EARD THAT YOU GUYS W-ER-E GOING TO GO OUT DRINKING TONIGHT! CAN I TAG ALONG? 38)_

Dave's eyes widened at the sight of the text, suddenly feeling a weight on his chest. He began to type 'sorry. the truck is full' but then he deleted it.

_sure. be here at 8 or 9._

Shit. He just launched a fucking nuclear missile, and it was only a matter of time before it exploded in his face.

Bro rolled over, rubbing his eyes. He looked really tired, and wrapped an arm about Dave's waist, pulling him closer. It was an awkward position, Dave was laying beside Bro on his back, while Bro was on his side. Dave rolled to look at him, sighing heavily.

"I just got myself into some deep shit." he whispered, moving to rest his forehead against his brother's.

Bro scooted closer, kissing his lips lightly. Dave really needed that. In fact, he needed a bit more. He moved closer to him, wrapping his hands around his neck and entangling his fingers in his hair. His tongue slid along Bro's lower lip, but then dipped away. It continued to tease him and Dave felt a tightening in his pants. At this point, he really didn't care. Some burst of lust or testosterone or whatever the fuck it was just rushed through him, and made him want Bro now more than anything.

He rolled on top of Dave, beginning to lift his shirt off of his chest. Bro dipped his tongue in and out of Dave's mouth, sucking on his lower lip. He wasn't sure exactly how far Dave wanted to go. He would just wait until he stopped him. He lifted off his brother's shirt, ghosting his fingers up and down the porcelain skin.

The phone on the nightstand buzzed, interrupting their moment. Dave gave a heavy sigh and slid over, picking up the phone. A new message from Sollux.

could you maybe piick me up from my apartment? there'2 2omethiing wrong wiith my truck and ii can't 2eem two 2tart iit.

sure.

Dave put the phone back down, only to be interrupted again by the ringtone that he had assigned to Karkat. He pressed the green button, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Karkat."

"What, was I interrupting something? It seems like it since apparently the last fucking thing you want to do is talk to me."

Dave gave a sigh. "What's up?"

"Oh. Right. I was going to ask you where I could get my fake ID renewed. My old one expired last month. It's been fucking forever since I drank. It's seriously messing up my fucking think-pan."

"Sollux does mine. Didn't he do yours, too?"

"Yeah. But I don't fucking feel like dealing with his shit."

"You'd better feel like it. He's the only one that'll do legitimate ID's for free. At least that I know of."

He heard Karkat growl, obviously irritated with him. "Fucking fine. But you have to go with me to get it. It's 6 now. Expect me at 8. Or whatever fucking time I get there."

"Right. Fine... or... whatever."

"Just try not to be too much of an asshole. Sollux just got dumped. Cut him some slack."

"Wh-what? Hahahah! That fuckass had another thing coming!"

"Just be nice."

"Whatever, Strider. I have to go do shit."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, asshole."


	8. Why haven't there been updates?

Hello! Long time no chapter, right? Well, I'll explain why.

My laptop's screen broke, and I didn't have enough money to replace it, so I sold it. Therefore, I created an unannounced hiatus on all on my ongoing fanfiction. I am happy to announce that this hiatus will end as soon as August 15, 2012. This is when I will be picking up my new laptop, and I'm extremely excited about starting up again! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for an update, and I promise Chapter 9 will not disappoint!

Much love and appreciation,

~Mads


End file.
